Thunderstorms and Divorces
by Cera Rain
Summary: Who says the gods stopped having children? A new goddess has been born, will the daughter of Apollo, resentfully a demigod, have enough time to find her by the deadline? AU/AFTER TLO/NOT based on movie
1. Prologue

_**Best viewed in 1/2 screen, this will get longer by the way, this is only the introduction/prologue. Thank you!**_

_**Also, I rewrote the prologue so that the baby is not a baby, more so a toddler for those of you who may or may not be rereading the beginning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series!**_

_**ALSO this is BOOK-based not movie universe.**_

_Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop,_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all._

--

_Distant thunder could be heard from the window, if it was closer it would surely have shaken the house. __A toddler slept on in the enormous, beautifully-furnished room. It grasped the pink blankets with small hands, dreaming of sweet songs sung by mom and adventurous stories spun by dad. _

_A soft, perfectly manicured hand patted the child's golden hair as it breathed shallow breaths. She could hear its heartbeat, rhythmic and delicate. Its cheeks were pink and flushed, but not unhealthily so. Thunder roared above, a reminder that she had something to come back to. It was time. He was becoming impatient for her return. Her celestial bronze dagger materialized in her palm, and she clasped her long fingers around it. She would head to battle. To win. Pressing her lips to her child's forehead, she turned and vanished in silence. The child slept on without interruption, cooing in its sleep. Dreaming still._

--

He was alone. His father had never cared for him, he was not even claimed at camp the first year. Kronos offered him the possibility of the overthrowing of the gods and goddesses. He took it, he had practically been disowned and forgotten. If his father had at least talked to him, once would have been enough, things would have been different. He did not even know who his father was. A minor god, most likely. He did not want to know.

It was unfair that things had led to this. Led to him running through the empty streets of Olympus after sneaking past the campers he had known. They had not noticed him, they were too busy. No matter, he was inside now. He could leave a mark. He just needed to sneak into one of the mansions, destroy whatever he saw, and leave. The grandest of them all was his aim. It was not long before the enormous manors became clear, they did not notice him sneak through the gates and into the house. They were much too busy fighting against Typhon. They would win.

He tore portraits from the wall, beautiful portraits of ugly people framed in gold. He slashed at them in fury, knocking over tables and vases in the process. Beautiful wallpaper and chandeliers were thrown down from their appropriate spots. He did not hesitate to burn everything in sight. It was righteous.

With his anger, he nearly missed the door with a strong presence behind it. Curiosity caught the best of him, and he did not hesitate to thunder into the room nearly tearing the dear off the hinges. And instead of what he had suspected, a strong powerful being such as Kronos, there was a little toddler sleeping in a crib.

He raised his sword, bad form yes, but it was a child that could not possibly fight back, As he swung it downwards, there was a flash of light.

"_Stop!_" a girl's voice called in powerful Ancient Greek. Just as the blade nearly came upon flesh, it swung out of his hand and out the window, distantly clattering across the outside ground. Shards of glass clinked on the floor and on him, an impossible reaction. He realized this was not a normal person, this was a deity. Part of the Olympians.

For a fleeting second, he felt a sharp pain all over his body, like pins were being stuck in him from every direction. And then- nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of My End

**I had really wanted to do this on what was going on in the world right after TLO… however I noticed I was writing in 200 word shorts, and that would've been **_**really**_** boring for someone. So… yeah… you won't be hearing about that stuff until… well… I feel like it. I guess I should probably stop trailing off… however… I'm really tired… so… well… I'll just leave this note here and continue on.**

**Alright, so as said above, I really wanted to write about what was happening directly after 'Prologue : The Fall' not like Autumn because I'm not exactly sure what time of year it was in TLO… Anyway, I had to have rewritten this chapter a few times because I'm uber fail like that.

* * *

**

Chapter 1 : The Beginning of My Ending

When people have bad days, they usually mutter something like, "I hate my life." I really _hate_ it when people say that, because if they were in my dirty, worn out converse, they would be thankful for everything they're given. I mean, my life isn't that bad, but it could be better.

My mother is a pastry chef in this tiny little café here in California. She's always working. Don't get me wrong, she's a wonderful mom, but I don't see her much. I know we have financial problems, but whenever we have plans she always has to stay at work. I really don't see how, I mean, there are plenty of chefs at the café, but I guess we're just incredibly unlucky.

My father isn't around, I never met him. Apparently, he had the most dazzling smile, but was he only good looking? I mean, he _left_ her. I wouldn't be as much of a burden if he had stayed and married her. He must've just wanted to have a one night stand.

But you know, I was the _product_ of… er… _that_. And I don't look very alike to my mother, Leah. It's not exactly easy to convince people that she's my biological mother. She has these wildish fiery curls that frame her freckled face and the rest is normally pulled up in this messy bun. She says most of my looks come from my father. And that is why I dye my hair this chocolate brown once a month, why I wear contacts, and _why there are no mirrors in my room_… But let's get back to topic.

Selfish people out there, you know? My mother deserves better than being treated like a rag doll. Like she was something easily disposed of. But, she's deluded into thinking that this man is wonderful. It really sucks that this person is my dad. He's only my dad biologically. And he didn't even visit-

"Miss Serenata," interrupted my English teacher. English wasn't my strong subject, to be honest. I mean, I'm diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. So how _can_ I sit still when I have to write a five paragraph essay while the words are swimming around on the page and all I hear is the drone of a teacher's lecture. I'm not the only one, it just seems that Mr. Webb is always picking on me to do some stupid things, like clapping erasers. Now, it _was_ a fun task, but when you have a black uniform skirt it gets kind of annoying. And also stuff like checking if all his pens had ink. I still don't see why he doesn't just get those clear ones, but it must amuse him to watch me try to disassemble a pen and try to get it to work. Oh, and another time I was supposed to arrange all of the Monopoly money in piles and put them in their right places. Thing was, there was this three foot tall stack of these games in the third grade room and I had to make sure every box had the same amount of money.

"Yes, Mr. Webb?" I said, hoping he wouldn't trace any dullness in my tone. It was hard to conceal, we'd had him for forty or so minutes and half the class was dozing off. What bothered me most was how he only noticed _me_.

"Would you tell me what I just said?"

"Uh, Miss Serenata?" I said smartly.

"I'll be seeing you after school, then, Miss Carter. Detention for two hours." I banged my head against the desk just as the bell rang. I didn't bother getting up. Mr. Webb's class was my last period class.

"I don't appreciate your ungrateful behavior, Serenata. Missy, will you please stay here while I write this on her permanent record?" Oh, of course, _everything_ goes on my permanent record.

"Of course, Mr. Webb. It'll be my pleasure to see that Carter stays here." _Kiss up_. I glared at the cheerleader that had to be a year or two older than me. She was an uppity, anorexic girl. Those two things seriously shouldn't go together. She hated me too, for some reason, and called me by my last name.

"It's nice to know that you'll never change, Missy," I grumbled disdainfully, "Not eating these days?"

She turned, narrowed her eyes at me, and murmured, "Oh, I've been waiting for this moment _for weeks_," completely ignoring my insult. And a scowl graced her face and for a moment I saw _a donkey leg_. This would've been one of those moments where you say, _what the…_, but no, I just fell off my chair in laughter.

"This is a joke, right?" I was shaking with laughter. But when she advanced, and I saw the other leg was bronze, I leaned back in horror.

She threw a fit. "Why does everyone make fun of the legs?" Her face paled, and her eyes reddened in fury. And you know what else? She sprouted _fangs_.

Oh, this was nice. The day was just getting _better and better_.

"You look absolutely yummy, even though I can't feed from girls… Ah, it's always good to try new things, isn't it?"

"Vampire!" I shrieked, "Cannibal!"

"I'm not a vampire, you fool! The silly legend was based on _us_! We are empousai, servants of Hecate."

Hecate… wasn't that some Greek goddess? Oh well. She looked like a mix of-

"Dark magic formed us from animal, bronze and ghost! Now _die_ Serenata Carter!" She bared her fangs and jumped upon the desk for leverage. I bit my lip and _prayed _that this was a dream or something, and if it wasn't then...

I rolled out of the way as she pounced, and clumsily hit my head on the metal leg of another desk. I scrambled to right myself, and ran to the other side of the room. Missy, or whatever currently possessed her, hissed. Quick thinking led to my hands grabbing the old weaponry nailed on the walls like they did in movies. Thank god that this room doubled as the history-

"I doubt you can even string a bow, Carter."

I looked down and found a wooden bow in my sweaty hands. I really didn't know, but as she approached I swung it into the side of her head. Her bony fingers grasped for something, _anything_, and they landed at my neck. On my battered scar-

And her eyes suddenly widened in some type of realization. But she didn't have a chance when something pierced her back. She melted into a pile of sand.

"Miss Carter, are you alright?"

* * *

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Ignorance is Bliss

**I feel like I completely ruined this chapter. It doesn't feel like the style I was trying to go for, but I had to get it out. Also, when you finish this chapter, review and I'll reply with a sneak peek to the next chapter.**

**Sorry for taking so long! I've been so busy from school to a graphic contest to school… :( and I've been pretty lazy. But here comes winter break (December 18****th****-January 4****th****, yippee!), so I hope I actually update over this time period **

**But then there's midterms come mid-late January… oh dear .**

**Oh shoot, it's been a looonnnng time since I've updated. Got sidetracked by Christmas. Alright, so the above is like, a mix of random excuses because I'm fail…**

Chapter 2: Ignorance is Bliss

Okay, maybe I should've seen some kind of inspirational pre-death vision when Missy tried to slaughter me. Maybe my mom's shining face, or maybe my grave. By the way, I didn't. All I was thinking was, _I'm gonna be eaten_. And then I performed the completely cliché and pointless faint. I guess when I saw my Latin teacher standing there with his arm extended, I was long gone.

Or maybe it was just the fact he was the youngest teacher _in the school_, who had been taking Latin for pretty much his whole life. I wouldn't put it past him if his family was one of those ancient language-bilingual families.

I opened my eyes. "Mr. Claude?" He was this tall, thirty-five teacher with brown eyes that glinted with mischief. He knew when to be cool and when to get down to work. He wasn't some kind of pushover that let kids run around the room like fools and practically destroy everything in their paths, nor was he like Mr. Webb. One look at the old, dull-eyed man (except when he has the little joys in his life, such as getting me in trouble) and you'd probably think, _wow, he's boring_. Oh, and yes, you are _right_ to assume that.

"Ah, Ree, I think it's best if you try and catch the bus. I'll talk to Mr. Webb. You must've hit your head pretty hard on that desk." I stared at him, narrowing my eyes. I opened my mouth to protest, but then I figured I _would_ get out of a detention. So I stopped.

For the millionth time in my life, I was confused.

Missy had been something, a puma? No, she said she was an _empousa_. I didn't want to listen to what Mr. Claude had said. I realized I wanted to completely surrender my already insane mind to hallucinations. The sand that had been at my feet was gone.

Slowly, I rose to my feet. A throb of pain echoed through my skull, and I remembered that I had banged my head in the same spot, in my 'dream'. "Where's Missy?" I wanted to know, because if she was around then I was definitely going mentally insane.

He hesitated. "Who's Missy?" I blinked.

"She's one of your students, Mr. Claude," I replied defiantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ree," he answered with more confidence.

I ended up leaving, not sure whether to believe him or my dyslexic eyes.

When I was home, I heard my mom whispering hastily to someone in the kitchen. It sounded like an argument. Thing was, I had to go through the kitchen to get to the steps. When I opened the white-wooden door I saw my mom standing alone, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. She didn't seem to notice I was here, "Mom?"

She seemed to be thinking deeply, but she finally put on a fake smile, "Serenata, I made cookies, could you sit and talk with me?" I found this strange. Normally I would just go upstairs and do my homework and sleep. My life was mainly uneventful.

Today, she was pulling the double-chocolate-chip cookie card on me, a desperate card. She brought a dozen on a plate over to our small table and plopped them down in front of me. I sat down hesitantly, afraid that she was going to scold me about what had happened today. Mr. Webb might have called her before I got here.

"Ree, I know you've been having trouble," she started before I could even put a finger on the dish in front of me, "I've decided that you should go to the camp your father-" I clenched my fist and stood. It wasn't even the end of the school year, it was _spring._

"Mom, I'm _not_ going anywhere _he_ suggested!"

"Serenata Skye Carter, _sit down_," she said sternly. I sat back down angrily, my mood sour. "He's a good person, really. He swept me off my feet and helped me when-"

I cut her off angrily, my vision red with fury, "But he isn't here now when you have to work more than _seventy hours a week_ just so we can stay in this tiny house. And he wasn't here six years ago when I was at the hospital either! And he said he _loved you_? He doesn't even concern himself with his daughter, whoever he is, I _**hate**_ him."

I felt ridiculous that I had blown up at my pure-hearted mother seconds later. But I would feel stupid if I apologized too.

However, she sighed and muttered, "Your life would become… complicated." Her lip quivered as she spoke the words. "You wouldn't want to come home after everything starts to settled down."

"Tell me, mom, please?"

"Come with me to New York, please. I'll tell you there."

She looked worried, and as if she thought about this decision for months.

"An airplane?"

"Yes."

I stared at her. I didn't like airplanes.

"Come on, lots of kids like being on airplanes, Ree."

"Not the kids that were on the airplanes of 9/11," I grumbled.

"You don't know that."

"They're not here to speak for themselves," I retorted pointedly.

My mom had planned this trip way in advance, and I had to wonder if she was ever going to tell me about it. We were going to leave in a few hours, everything was packed, I was cleaned up and prepared, but all I could think about was what had happened six years ago. When I was five…

"_All right, it's recess!" cried the boy beside me in joy, scrambling out the door as soon as it was opened by our kindergarten teacher. I followed behind closely. _

_Next thing I knew, we were hiding in the leafy bushes at the edge of the sunlight, grinning and ready to scare some of the other kids. A group of girls I knew I didn't like that much approached the bush, unsuspecting. The boys beside me crouched, and then leapt out of the bushes crying out, "BOO!" I joined them. I wasn't afraid, I liked hanging out in the dirt. Being a girl was too prissy for my personality._

_They shrieked in horror, running to the other side of the playground. We laughed. And then one of the boys proposed a plan, "Let's go to the _other_ side, where the big kids are." He pointed to the other side of the nearby street. "Race ya guys there!"_

_And we did._

_I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I ran, way faster than any of the boys, and when I looked back I saw them stopping and staring. There was this horrible screeching of tires to my right, and suddenly something collided with me. The last thing I saw was the scorching sun blinding me, before everything faded to black._

**Excuse me, but I don't know anything about comas except that a person can't respond to their surroundings. So, excuse any health mistakes?**


	4. Chapter 3: A Girl's Needs

**I don't really have much to say this time except I'm sorry I abandoned you guys. You're probably in for a lot more abandoning though…**

**Okay, I drew a quarter face of Ree. Before and after her transformation (you know, she didn't like the looks of her dad!)… It's the same picture by the way, I just changed the hue and saturation of the eyes and the hair, and I flipped the image.**

**Take away the random spaces, hopefully it'll work! If it doesn't, leave a review and I'll give you the links **

**http : / / i985. photobucket . com / albums/ ae331/ cera-rain/ drawings/ cropofree2 . png**

**http: // i985. photobucket . com/ albums/ ae331/ cera-rain/ drawings/ cropofreecopy2 . png**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: A Girl's Needs

"Uh, can we stop for some hot chocolate or something before we board?" I said, rubbing my eyes. I should've hit the hay earlier than midnight, after all, our flight had to have been at like seven in the morning. _And_ we had to leave the house at like five to get there even at a decent time. Normally I was an early riser, but I guess it just didn't apply to this situation.

I yawned loudly, causing a few other travelers to stare at me. _Not everyone can be perky five thirty in the morning!_I scowled at them, and they continued on. My mom rolled her eyes but stopped at the nearest Dunkin Donuts. I knew she was planning to critique these people (even on hot chocolate), because she herself was a pastry chef.

"One regular hot chocolate, and one French Vanilla please."

Moments later, we were strolling down towards our terminal. "They didn't grind the coffee beans correctly," she babbled, but I was just drifting, absentmindedly trying to sip the hot chocolate. I had a tendency to do that, _a lot_. Drifting absentmindedly, but I did love hot chocolate, I mean, who likes that yucky coffee and its effects on your breath?

There were a few kids who were giggling and shrieking excitedly, their parents busy reading the airport maps. One of the children flew from the midst, looked up at the screen above that listed the airlines, and started to sprint towards us, no past us. Just as she passed to my left, I felt a jolt. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at her, and I saw her left eye look like she was winking at me.

"Mommy! The board said New York's terminal is this way! It's the only one! You were wrong, it wasn't that way." And her voice faded away as she continued to chatter excitedly.

My mom and I exchanged glances, looked up at the display, and sure enough our airline

was actually on the other side of the airport. And we ran like bats out of hell.

I didn't see that girl again, but maybe she was in first class? I couldn't be sure. I sighed, and sat down in one of the cramped seats further back in the airplane. And before I knew it, we were landing. Time flies fast when you're asleep.

* * *

So, we pulled up to this apartment building on Long Island. I'm not a fan of apartments, but I've been in them before. There were boxes and boxes of stuff, but absolutely _none_ of it was mine. And I noticed there was only one bedroom. My mom looked at me apologetically said, "You won't be staying here. You're going to camp."

Camp? But school was definitely still going on, it was May. What, was it some kind of juvenile delinquent camp? I really hoped not, my mom couldn't be _that_ mean, could she? My dad however – shoot! This was the camp she was talking about. I was _not_ going to that camp.

"But mom, I don't want to!"

"It's not the kind of camp you're thinking of. There's no mathematics or English or anything like that. It'll be fun. Now get back in the car, we're going there right now."

I pouted and shuffled my feet back through the fluorescent lit hallways of her new home, and slammed the door of her rented silver Corolla. My mom plopped herself in the seat next to me and said, "This camp is for children like you. You'll love it, I'm sure. I can't come in with you though. Please, it's all I ask of you."

"So what, they're all dyslexic and have been diagnosed with ADHD?"

"You can say that."

"It's one of those special needs camps, isn't it?"

"Sort of."

I glowered at her. But that was the end of the conversation, even as we approached Long Island Sound.

"Bye sweetheart!" my mom called as she dropped me off in the middle of no where. Near some strawberry fields… yeah, this place was _definitely _the middle of no where. I took note of how she didn't see anything like 'see you soon' or 'it'll all be fine'. "Just get over the hill, and someone will receive you."

It was a steep hill, with a pine tree near the top. And what looked like a pile of leaves around it… Wait, that _definitely_ wasn't a pile of leaves, unless leaves move like they're breathing. I gulped, and approached the peak. And as I neared it, it seemed to come into focus.

_A… a dragon!_

My eyes were deceiving me. I rubbed them. Nope. It was still there, as was some kind of golden blanket draped over the tree. The dragon puffed smoke out of its nostrils, like a tea-kettle. It was sleeping.

"I see you've noticed Peleus. I wouldn't suggest approaching him, he'll roast you alive." My eyes shot up, and I found myself staring at a gorgeous guy. His hair was this golden-blonde and caught the sunlight in just the right way.

"Name's Ryan, son of Apollo," he said, extending his hand out to me. I took it, and he pulled me up the hill. When it finally hit me, that he was a son of _Apollo_, I stared at him confused.

"Apollo?"

"You know, the god of the sun?"

"Yeah… but they don't exist," I argued.

"Yeah, they do. Come on, I'll show you. Be respectful to Mr. D., alright?"

I suddenly remembered why I was here. These people were _like me_. Special kids… maybe this one couldn't separate imagination from reality. I sighed. Can't even get a sane guy around here…

"D'you know who your godly parent is?"

"I told you, I don't believe in gods."

A few people in orange shirts stared at me as I walked by. I huffed, blowing a lock of my brown-dyed hair away from my emerald eyes. My long bangs refused to separate from my face, and thus blocked half my vision.

"You need to watch the introduction movie. Come on inside," Ryan said. He opened a door to this wood building, and inside were four people playing pinochle.

"Mr. Claude!" I cried, looking at my Latin teacher.

He grinned, though he was clad in this t-shirt that said, 'Camp Half Blood Counselor'. "Hey Ree."

"What are you doing here?" I inquired, getting caught up in the conversation that I didn't notice the plump guy in the tiger-striped Hawaiin shirt until he cleared his throat rudely. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

Mr. Claude folded his cards down. "My name's actually Robert Swift, son of Hermes."

"Greek gods don't-," Ryan covered my mouth before I had been able to spit anything else out.

"Exist? Of course we do." The tiger-striped-Hawaiin-guy locked eyes with me, and for a moment I saw grapes and fire burning, at the same time. "Hurry up and show her the stupid movie already, Roy."

Ryan didn't say anything, even as the loony guy messed up his name, most likely on purpose. He dragged me into this room with a movie projector, fumbled a little bit with the film, and started it up.

It was like ten minutes. Explaining all this stuff about camp and how there were demigods and Greek gods. No choice but to believe it. That meant my _stupid_, _player_ dad was a typical Greek god. Jeesh. Meant I couldn't easily beat him up.

That sucked.

"_Ryan!"_ cried a girl with this shiny brown hair and pretty face. Her Camp Half Blood t-shirt looked tailored and perfect. "Who's this?"

"I'm Ree, it's short for Serenata," I said, shifting uncomfortably. She smiled at me, sweetly. She looked about fourteen, a year younger than Ryan.

"My name's Ashleigh, daughter of Aphrodite. You look like you could use some new clothes." She looked at my wrinkled jeans and polo pitifully, and started to tug me away. Ryan laughed at my expression as we entered a cabin that smelled of perfume. "BRIT! We have a new victim!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, darlin'. D'y'all know what time it is?" I noticed he had strengthened his Southern accent. Before it was barely detectable. He was a flirt, a fifteen year old flirt.

"Five fifty- oh my gods we're going to be late for dinner. Ladies and gents!" Ashleigh suddenly shouted, flinging herself into another hallway. "Time for dinner!" And then she walked ever so nonchalantly towards Ryan, pecked him on the cheek, and said, "I'll see you at Capture the Flag tonight. Athena versus Ares, we're on Athena's side."

"Course, we're on Athena's too, hun. Y'all be good now, alright?"

He chuckled to himself and led me off towards long tables that were beginning to fill up. They were positioned near this huge bonfire, and wood nymphs (I was pretty sure they were wood nymphs… from the movie) carried huge platters of food. Some kids stood up, taking the juicy pieces of meat and crisp rolls of bread up to the fire and dumping it in.

"Sacrifices to the gods," Ryan stated, grabbing a roll from the nearest wood nymph's platter. I did the same, and he dumped his in the fire. "They like the smell." I sniffed, expecting to smell something nasty and burnt, but instead it was like a feast and a _lot _of heat. It smelled delicious, and I tossed my bread in. "Hun, I reckon you should think about your parent, most kids want to know who their parent is."

"I'm not one of them," I muttered, "whoever he is he's a horrible dad."

Ryan stared at me for a moment, before saying, "There's your table. Hermes, his cabin takes in all the undecided, and of course, his own children."

It was a crowded table, and I ended up with the end seat because no one knew about me. I was fine with that. A girl beside me, Whitney, occasionally filled me in on things. Like our shower times and lights out, and even that the cup in front of me could fill itself with any liquid that was non-alcoholic.

"As you all know," a centaur said, standing up tall at the counselor table, "we're playing Capture the Flag tonight. Athena versus Ares. Also, we have a new camper today, Serenata Carter who is currently undecided." Groans chorused through my table, it was good to know that I was welcomed.


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Feelin' Dangerous!

**Review for a preview of the next chapter… Yes? Kay.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: I'm Feelin' Dangerous!

There's something about wielding celestial bronze weapons and armor that seems to trigger a part of me that instantly screams, 'oh my gods, I have a bow and I don't know how to use it!' or 'I feel dangerous!'. Why do I have a bow, you ask? Well, the only weapon that was left in the pile was this scratched, dented, bent bow and a quiver of arrows. The string looked like it would snap as soon as I touched it, so I decided to not string it unless an emergency happened to come my way.

I prayed that there would be no emergencies.

Hermes cabin was on Athena's side, because they were going to get a better schedule for showers, I had heard. I didn't know about any of the other cabins, except that the odds looked close.

I only knew that because of Whitney, my current guide who was nonchalant and always kept me at arms length. Acquaintances, maybe even further, she never did anything other than what a stranger would tell you. She was this pale girl with cropped wheat-colored hair and thin pink lips. Cold eyes too, gray and dull.

Eyes always seemed dull to me, when I don't know the person. But they always gained depth as I got to know the person. It was a weird phenomenon for me, I guess I didn't have much of an imagination to make a person seem spectacular, even a stranger.

I knew for a fact that I had connected with Ryan and Ashleigh already, maybe not much because they still seemed somewhat mysterious. But something about Ryan made me feel at home. He was nice, though he was a major flirt, a good role model definitely.

"Heroes, you know the rules. The creek is the boundary line; the entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed, the banner must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but please, don't bound or gag them. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as battle referee and medic, ready yourselves!"

A red flag and a blue flag were raised. The centaur, Chiron I think his name was, signaled the start of the game from a safe distance of the 'starting' line. I saw Ryan there, grinning and shouting something in his Southern drawl to Ashleigh. Ashleigh wasn't in the starting line, rather sitting under a tree, not entirely out of the line of fire. I joined her, I probably couldn't make it more than two feet over to the other side.

"Hey, Ree," she said, smiling at me and patting the spot beside her. She had covered the forest floor with a hot pink blanket, probably meant for picnicking, so she wouldn't get anything dirty I would guess. Instead of sitting down, I stood leaning against a tree ten feet parallel to hers.

"Is this safe?" I questioned. I mean, swords were clashing, arrows were whizzing through the air, people were already getting bloody… Okay, so it was a stupid question. I didn't have anything _else_ to say, after all. I'm not much of a conversationalist.

"Nope, but we're not allowed to maim one another so I don't think your at a high risk of dying." High risk meant that I was still at risk of dying… Jeesh. This capture the flag game was _definitely_ one of the top most dangerous sports.

I suddenly heard cheers, from the other team. There was a guy who was holding a red flag in his hands, nearing us. My hand itched, and before I knew it I was stringing the questionable bow in my hands. It vibrated, and the arrow was let loose. I wasn't sure what happened next, but I saw a flash of red and the arrow was stuck in the bark maybe two feet above Ashleigh's head. The flag hung from it limply. Ashleigh looked at me, then to the boy, then above. She suddenly pulled out a perfume and sprayed it right towards me and the sixteen year old. The boy fainted. I flinched back and looked at her with horror.

"It only works on guys, darling," Ashleigh said, rolling her eyes. "You did that?" she indicated the flag that sat above her head like a small curtain. I felt bad for the wood nymph, they would probably have a scar for a while…

"I don't know," I said truthfully. Then cheers erupted on _our _side, and I saw Ryan sprinting towards us. Kids crowded him, and Ashleigh had disappeared as quick as that. I think I caught sight of her blonde hair in the midst of the mob.

"Oh my gods, you should have seen _Ree_, she saved our flag!" Ashleigh boasted to Ryan. I stood off to the side, however I could feel their glances on me. "She just readied her bow and _wham_, it flew right out of George's hands, y'know, the guy from Ares cabin? See, our flag is _right there_, where I was sitting." She indicated the tree with dramatic gestures.

"C'mon hun, you deserve a little praise yourself," she called over the blur of voices in my general direction. I laughed at her slight accent which she probably had caught from Ryan.

"Athena wins!" Chiron shouted into the cool depths of the night. His hooves approached us, the Athena group, in congratulations.

"Hey, Ree, you should look above your head," Ryan said, his blue eyes looking at me like I had a halo inches above my crown. I looked at him weirdly, and he stared me straight in the eye and gestured upwards. I wasn't sure whether it was a trick or not, but he continued to look above my head.

"Serenata Carter, you are a daughter of the sun god. Sister, Apollo cabin welcomes you to its midst," proclaimed Ryan dramatically, his voice loud against an eerie silence that had spread across the entire forest.

And sure enough, there was something above my head when I glanced upwards. It was the symbol of Apollo.

* * *

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review… **

**Review for a preview of the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 5: Only for emergencies

Chapter 5: Only for emergencies…

I was frustrated with myself. All these years that I was trying not to be like my dad, I end up getting sucked up into it. I loved music, I loved the sun, and I wanted to be a doctor when I grew up. I was doing exactly what my father probably wanted me to do. I thought my altered looks would also steer my personality away from what he was. But they hadn't, they hadn't washed away his mental taint. I got this stupid dyslexia and ADHD from him. He may be the guy who created me, but he was not my dad, and nor was I his daughter. If he thought I was going to do a 180 degree turn just for him, just because he was a Greek god, then he was wrong.

I yanked the plastic sun-shaped hairclip my mother had bought me (and had neglected to tell me that my father probably would've liked it), and threw it on the ground. I did feel the urge to grind the sole of my converse shoes into it, but I wasn't in the mood to get zapped for it. And I ran away. I was seeing red.

I felt like some kind of emotional, drama queen, when I finally found a quiet place to go. It was by a fire. I hadn't noticed the young, eight year old girl stoking the fire with a charred branch. "Hi there, sorry, I shouldn't have just stomped in like I owned the place," I mumbled, trying to level my voice and my rapidly beating heart.

She returned my comment with a smile, and I instantly felt the warmth of a home. I was calmed by the feeling. "Do not worry. It has been a long time since someone has spoken to me."

"Who are you?" I couldn't resist the urge to ask her. She didn't look like she had been at Capture the Flag earlier, but I couldn't be sure. Anyone of any age probably played the game, just weren't as tough as the older kids.

"I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth." She caught my eyes, and I saw there was a fire burning in them, but it wasn't frightening like Mr. D's had been, it was warm and welcoming. I was the one who broke the contact. She probably could have stared at me for much longer. "It is not wise to be mercurial in family affairs, especially with my family." I didn't answer her, I had a sudden interest in the dark trees, wood nymphs flitting around on the boughs.

"Thank you for speaking with me," she said in finality. "I will see you again." And she just disappeared before my eyes. I almost rubbed them to check my sight, but I realized that this was _reality_ for me. That the young girl I just saw was a goddess, that I was a demigod, that my dad was a god.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

What would I do about explaining my sudden mood swing to everyone? What would I do about my dad? I guess, all my life, I was hoping not to know much about him.

I approached the circle of cabins. They hadn't been hard to spot, I had seen them before anyway. Number seven, Apollo's Cabin, that was where I was going to be stuck at… for a while.

"Hey Ree," Ryan said, flinging open the door nearly impaling me in the process. I flinched, and he muttered, "Sorry. We were hoping you were alright. If you left camp…" He looked like he was afraid to say anything about my little blow up.

Jeesh! Why didn't I think of that?

"This is Serenata everyone," Ryan introduced me.

"Ree," I corrected again.

"Ree. Okay, this is Hana," he pointed to a girl who had poked her head out of a doorframe. She had a petite frame and straight blonde hair. "Jared and Jacob, but we call them Jare and Jake…" he pointed to twins who were maybe fourteen or fifteen? "And this is Daniel, our resident up-and-coming flirt." He pointed to a seven year old with dirty blonde hair. Blonde hair was common in the family, I would guess. Heck, my hair was blonde, but dyed brown. _I _was the one who looked out of place. The twins had this white-blonde hair, and a light complexion compared to everyone else who had warm-sort of tan skin tones. But other than that, we would all have survived the Holocaust.

"Mostly boys," I said, and gave her a look of sympathy, "must be a handful."

She laughed, "Yeah. Especially this little one," she ruffled Daniel's dirty blonde hair. "But Ryan's in close second. Now come on, you're gonna room with me." She led me to the end of the hallway, and I finally noticed that there were speakers all along the upper wall. I could tell they were on, how they let off a slight vibration, a steady pulse.

I didn't hear them.

"Alright, Melody and Melanie used to room with me here," said Hana, "They were twins, like Jared and Jacob. Seventeen. Twins are common around here." It was true, there were maybe two sets of twins in Hermes, maybe three. The gods must've had a baby boom and had an obsession with twins for awhile. I didn't really want to know any more than that…

"What happened to them?"

"Goddess of the Hunt got to them. Our aunt recruited them, they're Huntresses now. It happened two years ago. I was ten, they were thirteen." She looked kind of lonely, not enough girls around I guessed.

"Huntresses?"

"Humans, demigods, she takes them under her wing and they… well, hunt. They pledge themselves to her and become immortal. Physically, I'm only a year younger than them." She paused and then pointed to one of three beds, each set up against a wall. "That's yours or you could take the other one... Oh, and is that your stuff?" she pointed to a few boxes, and I knew they were my belongings because they were the same cardboard boxes as what were set up in my mom's apartment nearby. "Your hairpiece is somewhere over there. We weren't sure if you wanted it or not, but if you don't…" she trailed off.

"I don't want it, you can have it."

"Dad really isn't that bad, Ree."

I glared at the hairpiece, picked it up, rolled open the window, and flung it out into the cool spring air. Hana shut up, as if she was afraid I would start cursing our _father_ to the Underworld and we would spontaneously combust.

If my dad was that harsh about his children badmouthing him…

"I have an alarm clock, it's set to seven so we can clean up and take showers and stuff like that. Aphrodite cabin will definitely offer to give you a makeover, they wake up at like six so they can get ready. They don't need much beauty sleep," she grumbled, then looked at the clock. "Lights out at eleven. Uhh… anything else to explain? No? Alright, I'm sleepin' then…"

It was ten forty-five. I started to open all my boxes, praying my mom had sent me my pillow and blanket. And as I pulled them out, I realized even my pillow case and sheets revolved around the sky and sun. I huffed irritatedly. I didn't bother throwing away the blue-and-white sheets, a mixture of white fluffy clouds and blue skies. After all, there _seemed_ to be sheets already on the single beds.

Only for emergencies…

I flopped myself upon the bed and drifted into sweet, silent sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Strange Air?

_**Alright, so I just saw the movie. It was practically NOTHING like the book. I think that the fact that Percy is actually the son of Poseidon, and that the gods all have the right powers were the only normal things in the book. Like, seriously?**_

_**Eh, it was still somewhat enjoyable. But they cut out a lot from the book and put other stuff in.**_

_**Best viewed in 1/2 screen.**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Ozone

It felt like I had just fallen asleep as I was shaken awake by some energetic kid. Oh wait, that _some energetic kid_ happened to be my half brother. I grumbled and groaned, until Ashleigh's sharp voice cut through the air like butter. My mind didn't process what she said, but it was probably something along the lines of _wake up_. "Go awayyy…" I mumbled, trying to feign sleepiness. "What time is it?"

"Six."

"The sun isn't even up!" cried my roommate, Hana, as I heard a thump. Probably an airborne pillow aimed at the intruders. I dearly hoped so. "How'd you get in here?"

"I have my own key-"

"Isn't that against-"

"It isn't if it's not known…" She pulled the covers right out from under me, hands on her hips and glaring at my once-asleep form. I didn't have the energy to glare back at her.

"Couldn't you have just waited until the sun was up?" I mean, I would have been wide awake and completely voluntary, well maybe not, but it would have been much easier- well never mind that.

"Of course not, and that is why I brought the girls over here-" And that was when I noticed the three girls sitting in assumed positions around the room, by the exits. "Sit up, it won't be as painful." Slowly, I rose to a sitting position. And then the torture started.

"Hey, weren't your eyes green yesterday?" asked Brittany, the brown haired girl I'd seen in the Aphrodite cabin. She looked perfect on this… fine morning. Curled hair, flawless skin, and red lipstick-ed.

"I wear contacts," I replied slowly, watching them warily.

"Then go put them in! You'll mess up your makeup if you put your contacts in afterwards."

"Why wear contacts when you have such beautiful eyes already?" asked Brittany, squinting at me.

"Because, I hate-" Hana slapped her hand over my mouth, looking towards the horizon, panicked.

No one questioned me afterwards, even at breakfast when I had assumed my green-eyed brown-haired persona. I stuck out like a sore-thumb at the table, contrasting with my half-sister and brothers.

"Lord, I assure you, we have demigods searching still," called Chiron to a man with stormy gray eyes and a pin-striped suit. The entire camp seemed eerily silent, watching the centaur and the stranger walk through. The air prickled with the smell of ozone, and I could hear storm clouds nearing.

"Ms. Dare has already prophesized; you must send another group out." Those eyes then zeroed in on our table, narrowing. The air suddenly prickled with ozone.

We all flinched, and Ryan mumbled something in a strong Southern accent, "Ya'll should be respectful, that's _him_." I didn't really understand what he meant by _him_ but the guy had to be important.

"Him," said the man, pointing towards Ryan. Our eyes wandered to Ryan, who didn't look confused at all, he seemed _excited_. "He will take the quest."

"I will call Ms. Dare here right away." And they left; leaving us with an ADHD activated Ryan. He was definitely anxious for action.

Yup.

* * *

"Have you seen Ryan?" asked Ashleigh as we clanged our swords together. I was okay at the sword, definitely better at archery. I nearly stabbed myself when I first touched a sword, and thus I prefer archery. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

I stopped and walked over to grab a water bottle, "He's excited for a quest or something like that. The man," I coughed and pointed to the sky, "he pointed at him and said so." Thankfully, Ryan had explained to me who the man was. Otherwise, I probably would have said something smart.

"He must be thrilled about it," mumbled Ashleigh quietly, but replied louder, "But I've heard that this search has been going on for a long time. I have not even been in the camp that long."

I unscrewed the cap and drank, glaring up at the bright sun. "Do you know what they are searching for?"

"No, only those who are searching know, and they took an oath to not reveal what it is. I have heard that few gods know also. Zeus must have had them swear by the River Styx."

"Uh-"

"The River Styx, it's a sacred river in the Underworld and if you swear by it then you are held to that oath."

"Oh, okay," I mumbled. "Must be something important if many of the gods don't know what it is."

"When it is found, it will be revealed," recited Ashleigh, "until then, it is top priority for everyone." She paused, and then smiled even though I could not see it reach her eyes. "Let's go look for Ryan, okay?"

I nodded, guzzling down the remainder of my drink and wiping the sweat off my brow. I returned the sword to the armory and we started to saunter towards the cabins.

"You," said a voice from behind me, a hand on my shoulder, "have a strange air, daughter of… Apollo." I turned to see a redheaded woman scrutinizing my ever move, "You must come quickly, the god is waiting, as is your brother."

"As long as I know he's alright," mumbled Ashleigh, then looking at me. "I'll see you later, it seems to be important." I nodded to her and followed the woman.

"What do you mean I have a strange air?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm the Oracle," she grumbled, "I see things that even you don't."

"Oh."

She swung open the door in one swift motion, revealing Ryan, Chiron, and the lightning god. She nodded her head to Chiron and Zeus, before letting me in. Ryan's eyebrows knit together at my appearance. I went to stand next to him. He gave me a questioning look. I bobbed my head at the woman.

"Rachel, could you repeat the prophecy?"


	8. Chapter 7: Old Habits Die Hard

**The movie is starting to skew my perception of things. I mean, there were apparently like 100+ campers or something during the school year at camp half blood? Like seriously? And they each get their own cabin? Wtf.**

**Best viewed at 1/2 screen!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Old Habits Die Hard

The woman, Rachel, took a deep breath and evoked a song, no, a prophecy.

_**At dawn the start shall appear,**_

_**For those of sun, of bow and seer,**_

_**One from the west, thou grudges tough,**_

_**Another, the south, shall bloom soon enough,**_

_**If one approaches, of the land of shadow,**_

_**A single hand shall reveal the window.**_

_**Cease the opportunity, within the heart,**_

_**But be unconscious, unwilling part,**_

_**The eleventh hour, about to be spent, **_

___**Help will no longer need to be lent.**_

I shifted uncomfortably as Chiron and Zeus looked at me. Chiron asked, "You're from California, aren't you?" I nodded slowly. They exchanged glances. I suddenly had a bad, bad feeling.

"It's likely that it is these two." I tried to recall what the Oracle had just said. _I have tough grudges?_

Zeus interrupted my thoughts, "Then, I must ask them to swear by the River Styx to keep this information secret unless you encounter the others who _must_ know."

Ryan instantly piped up, "I swear by the Styx to your terms." I repeated after him, knowing I did not have much of a choice, what with the glare the god was giving me.

The shutters fell closed, the doors swung shut, locked, and we could not hear anything from outside, and I was sure that nothing could be heard outside the room. The god looked suddenly grave.

"I search for my youngest daughter. She was born... a while ago. She isn't a demigod." We stared at him in surprise. I held back a remark about how I thought that they stopped having kids a_ long_ time ago. I guess old habits die hard.

"During the fight with Typhon, she disappeared. She was still very young, but/ was blessed by Isis. There are rainbows in her eyes, she cannot easily veil them, for sure." That was all he had to say? That did _not_ make anything simple. "She has the ability to change her appearance, like any other deity, thus you should keep your mind open to all possibilities." That just made everything better. An impossible quest.

"You must leave at dawn." Obviously. I mean, the prophecy just said that. I had to wonder what the 'start' would be. I sincerely hoped it wasn't anything horrifying… that would not be fun. I nodded slowly, seriously rethinking this quest.

We departed the room after receiving a canteen of nectar and a few squares of ambrosia from Chiron. The Aphrodite cabin gave me a perfume, one squirt causes nausea or fainting, two knocks the person out for thirty minutes, three… well they never had to go as far as three.

_

* * *

A few hours after dinner…_

"Ree," called Hana, "Your hairpin, did you know it's made of celestial bronze? Father wanted you to have a weapon with you. Take it with you."

"No, I'm not taking anything of _his_. Do you even know what it is?"

"Not entirely." She shrugged and threw something at me, a small bow and a quiver of arrows. Hers. I stared at her questioningly. "Eh, it gives me an excuse to ask the Hephaestus cabin to make me some new weapons." She took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm going to go check up on Daniel now." She left the room right before I heard the sharp rap on the window.

"Ree!" I turned to the window to see Ashleigh. "Come with me, for a walk. I have to talk to you." I nodded, having a hunch of what she wanted to chat about. Ryan.

"We are taking the quest," I said to her as I closed the cabin door behind me and stepped into the cool night air.

She looked at me sadly, "You have a deadline, don't you?" I nodded slowly. "Whatever it is, can you try to keep Ryan safe? I know you're younger than us… but you show potential." I doubted that.

"I'll try," I promised. Her expression did not change much. "Hey, we'll be fine. There's nothing about death in the prophecy." Not straight out, anyway. There could be something in between the lines. I wasn't going to tell her that, though. Then she would become even more worried.

She took my hands and said, "Ryan wouldn't let me give these to him," she folded some gold coins into my hands, "If you are in a pinch, or you need to ask us anything, please IM us."

"Uh-"

"IMing is Iris messaging. It's like a webcam. You throw a drachma into a rainbow, say who you want to see, and you can talk to us." I had to wonder why everyone was being generous, I mean, I've been here for little more than a day.

We walked quietly for a while, probably both thinking about tomorrow. Ashleigh was obviously worried about Ryan. I contemplated whether or not to call mom in her apartment, to inform her of the turn of events.

Eh, _Apollo_ was probably keeping her in the know. She would be fine.

"Hey, Ashleigh. Have you ever met your mom?" I asked, retying my hair as the wind blew in my face from the sea.

"Yeah, once," muttered Ashleigh, "She's alright. But… she has an affair with Ares and all, so…" That must have been awkward. I sighed. I wasn't the only one.

"You already know my _wonderful_ relationship with my dad, I'm sure." She bobbed her head in acknowledgment. We did not talk much as we loped back towards the cabins.

* * *

I didn't have much to think about when I finally settled into bed, after rifling through my still-packed belongings. I packed a few things in a backpack, but I did not want to carry much. I would wake up at dawn on my own, or the Aphrodite cabin would attempt to wake me up earlier than that.

And so, I drifted into dreamland.

_It was NYC, tall buildings built all around, bright lights contrasting with the fogged sky. But the entire area was… empty. It was silent. I was suddenly zipping through the air..._

_

* * *

_

**Love the AU-ness? Or hate it?**


	9. Chapter 8: Hide and Seek

**Chapter 8: Hide and Seek**

_It was NYC, tall buildings built all around, bright lights contrasting with the fogged sky. But the entire area was… empty. It was silent. I was suddenly zipping through the air... through the streets, towards the Empire State building. I had never seen it this close, and boy, is it _tall_. I wondered why my dream brought me to this place, it was too realistic for my mind to create from simple television news._

"_This is my first hint," whispered a voice, sweet and harmonious in comparison to the silence. It did not take me long to figure out who she was. "You have until midnight."_

"_**REE!"**_

"_AHHH!"_ I shrieked as a bucket of freezing water was splashed onto me. Shivering, I yelled, "What was that for!?" The twins, Jared and Jake, were laughing and each had their hand on the empty bucket.

"It's already past dawn," said Ryan. "And even when we shouted, you didn't seem to move." I walked into the bathroom, glaring at the amount of people in my room before shutting the door. I changed quickly into some jean shorts and a white cotton t-shirt with black converse. I stuffed a few more things into my dark blue backpack and grumbled about _evil siblings_. I took Hana's bow and quiver and prayed that this so-called Mist would hide it somehow. Begrudgingly, I took my hairpin. If I get fried to ash, maybe the hairpin will be used to identify my remains. But hopefully it wouldn't resort to that. I pinned it to my shorts.

"How'd ya sleep?" asked Ryan, an attempt of making small-talk with a tired kid, that kid being _me_. That just would not work.

"Eh," I grunted. "It could have been better." I pulled a faded jean jacket on and put the drachmas in the front pocket. I didn't want to tell Ryan anything, what with the Aphrodite girls gossiping nearby.

Entering the Big House, Ryan greeted, "Good morning, Mr. D., Chiron."

"Morning," I yawned.

"Late, aren't you?" snarked Dionysus. _Someone has a hangover!_ Ryan cut me off by sticking a slice of _perfect_ toast into my mouth before I could possibly snark back. I made a sound, of both annoyance and fulfillment.

"Sorry, Mr. D.," Ryan muttered, "Ree here would not wake up.

I gulped down my food and said, "I have a reason to. My dream was in New York City, I have never been there with the exception of my flight. I woke up after I heard _this is my first hint_. Does it mean anything?"

Chiron seemed to be suddenly pensive at the thought. Then he stared right at me, "It means she is hiding, not kidnapped or searching. She wants to be sought out."

"Spoiled kid," grumbled Dionysus under his breath. I glared at him, and a roll of thunder accompanied me in the notion. "My apologies, Lord Zeus," he said, looking skywards. I had to guess that Zeus was listening in. I had to hope that he would not send out gods and goddesses to search, because that would probably cause some complications or irritation for his daughter. She seemed to want us to find her, rather than to just return to Olympus.

"Aren't you, like, half siblings or something?" I asked slowly. He turned completely from his spot at the table with his eyes flaming.

"So?" he challenged. I did not respond. It was wrong to try to infuriate this god while I could be searching for the girl. I really had to deem her a name, because 'The Girl' was kind of getting old and annoying.

"Let's go," said Ryan, dragging me out of there. Top priority was to find the girl and not become electrocuted. The idea that Zeus zapped anyone who did not finish the quest was firmly planted in my mind. The goddess of the hearth even mentioned it. To so express one's feelings without diluting them would be one's downfall. Obnoxious frankness is a bad, bad thing, to be brief.

Ryan hailed for a cab with a drachma. It was a smoky gray, with three grayish people in the front seat. What was truly unsettling was the fact that they only had one eye between themselves. When I slid in, my first feeling was, _oh my gods I'm going to die_. And when I fell out it was, _oh my gods I'm going to be sick_. I looked positively green as I crumpled to the sidewalk. My meager breakfast was a few streets over.

After a few moments of deep breathing to settle our stomachs, Ryan and I stood and studied our surroundings. We were, in fact, at the entrance of the Empire State Building. No, she was not here. But she had to be somewhere in New York. Hopefully. If she was not, then we would have a problem on our hands. I could imagine it now.

It would be simple. 'You did not find her? Then die, children of Apollo!', though that seems too much like a mouthful… Maybe, 'You dare come back empty handed? Foolish!' Then there would be a flash of lightning, and we would be on our way to the Underworld, if lucky.

"Do you feel anything?" I asked him. He shook his head as I looked around the stormy skies. If I shouted, would the gods hear me? Probably not, I mean, they _are_ on the six hundredth floor… or something like that. I did not want dad to hear me anyway.

"No, nothing, let's walk around for a bit."

It felt more like a tourist trip than a quest. We bought two bags of chips from a street vendor to sate our empty stomachs and found ourselves far from where we had started. We were outside of Macy's when I first felt it.

I could feel a little flutter just as we passed by its entrance. I looked at Ryan, and he seemed to feel it too. He looked tired, like he had stayed up all night. I had not noticed before, I was all caught up in myself. Dark circles lay under his lashes. We both stopped in front of Macy's, staring at the sign and wondering if this was our cue to search the building.

A shout tore through the air and crashes followed it. We exchanged glances and ran straight into the store. Busy shoppers nearly plowed us over, alarms screamed at stolen clothes. We were bumped and bruised until we were able to stumble into a rack of clothes. Scratch that, until _I _was able to stumble into a rack of clothes. I had no clue what happened to him, but all that left my mind as the women's undergarments section exploded and cloth flew in every which direction.

"Oh, I feel bad for whoever has to clean _that_ up," I mumbled as I peeked through the coats. Something with… nine heads… was thrashing around wildly as a guy tried to fend it off with some sort of strange sword. It was black but seemed to affect the monster somehow. But as the guy sliced off one head, two more sprouted.

I fastened an arrow to my bow and aimed at one of the heads. It was not like I was going to actually be able to impale one, but hopefully I would slow it down. The arrow whizzed through the air, it embedded itself in the neck of a single head out of many. I winced, _ew_.

The boy seemed to notice me as he continued to back up towards the entrance. "You need fire!" He waved his free hand towards the ceiling at the lights, "You don't happen to have any fire arrows, do you?" I rolled my eyes, if I did I probably would be on fire right now… on accident.

"Do you think I carry them around with me?" I said as he stood next to me, and I was fully aware I could be trampled by the monster before me. I strung another arrow and shuffled back, watching as it missed it completely.

"Well, hydras can only be destroyed through fire." Oh, that's what it was. I blinked and saw ten arrows lodge into the huge thing before us. Ryan, looking a little rumpled, had his own bow stringing up another round. Suddenly, a clothing rack tumbled onto me and some heavy coats managed to pin me down. I squirmed underneath them and hoped that the perfume had not shattered inside my bag.

I sniffed. No, it had not. But I was definitely ousted by some stupid outerwear!

"Take my hand," the boy threw his hand out to me and threw his sword toward the storm of a hydra. I grabbed it and we _ran_.

Well, it didn't last long, the running. Because something slobbery grabbed my –Hana's- bow and pulled me up into the air by it with sharp teeth, ripping me away from the boy. It cut into the back of my neck renewing the old scar, breathing on me with an acidic breath. "Don't breathe!" Poison oozed out from the exhalation.

I used the only weapon I could get my hands on. My hairpin, still attached to my shorts. I jammed it into whatever I could with a reddened hand and prayed for some kind of miracle. And just like that, sunlight exploded from the source. It was warm and caressing to me, but I'm sure that the monster was not feeling the same way.

It was then that I fell to the ground, I could feel the poison stinging the wound in my neck. "Here," mumbled Ryan as I sat awkwardly atop the same pile of coats that had pinned me down earlier. There was not a sign of the hydra, thank the gods.

Ryan handed me small pieces of ambrosia and gave me the canteen of nectar. I guzzled it down until he had to stop me, before I turned to ash or spontaneously combusted.

We did not think we would have much action on the first day. "It should be out of your system in no time," said Ryan, sighing.

"Thanks," said the boy, to Ryan presumably. When I looked over he was turned away, sheathing his sword and retrieving the glowing hairpin. I closed my eyes to fix my dizzying vision. "I'm Ethan." They fluttered open at a sudden noise.

"Is it gone?" called a girl as she peeked around the corner where the bathrooms lay. She was dressed in something like Suri Cruise used to wear, a few years ago. A pristine, white, undoubtedly Burberry, pleated skirt-coat and children's skinny jeans with impossibly white sandals made up her outfit. She was definitely a daughter of some wealthy or famous person. She began to scuffle towards the exit.

"That's her!" I cried suddenly as realization hit me, "Her!"

"Huh?" Both boys looked at me strangely, both glancing around like something was going to spring out and attack them. Not unlikely.

"_Her you dummy!_" I said, throwing my arms up into the air. My wounds were not completely healed, and thus I could not stand easily. So I had to yell at him to start moving. "The one we're looking for!" The door began closing, and Ryan finally seemed to get the hint. He lurched in the direction and sprinted towards the door. As he swung it open and stepped outside, the presence was completely gone.

"Great," said Ryan, sighing as he came back. We heard the distant sound of sirens now, and it would not be long until we would be swarmed by reporters. "Hey, I'll help you up. Let's go out the back way. Ethan… if you're not an enemy you can come."

I had these bruises on my legs, though not as bad as I thought. Hana's bow was no where to be seen, however. My backpack was somewhat in tact, but reeked. So, while I was at it, I grabbed a sample perfume and sprayed it all over the place, making it smell like… spring? I could not describe it, it's not like I'm an expert at this type of thing. I'm only eleven!

Ryan helped me up, as did Ethan, and we stumbled out into the city, no where to go. "Hey, Ethan?" I asked as we stopped on a bench.

"Hm?"

"What is that sword made of?"

He looked down at it, probably contemplating whether to divulge the information. I bore my eyes into him, even as he did not look up. Finally, he met my eyes. "Stygian iron. My dad gave it to me last year."

"Who's your-," Ryan began.

"Why should I tell you?" interrupted Ethan, glaring at my elder brother.

"You're hurt," I said, grasping his wrist and trying to change the subject. His gray eyes turned to me, a flash of confusion there. Then they moved to said wound. It was reddening and stark contrast to the pale flesh around it. It was bleeding and oozing a greenish color. "Hey, Ry, give me some ambrosia."

Hesitantly, Ryan handed over the small container. I knew we had to use it sparingly, but this thing needed some attention. "Eat this." He did, but with a look of resent on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew he probably felt better. Energy from the ambrosia had really affected me, I could run a marathon. Not as though I would.

"Ree, we need to go," interrupted Ryan. "Ethan, you need to go to Camp Halfblood before you're-"

"No thanks," said Ethan, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head nonchalantly. "I'm perfectly fine here."

I had to wonder if Ethan had been to Camp Halfblood before. He didn't seem too affected by what had occurred. I mean, I was pretty freaked out when Missy, the cheerleader, had turned into some weird mutated thing. Turned out that she was an empousa.

"But-"

"Shut up," grumbled Ethan, "I'm only twelve."

I could tell that they did not like each other.

"You only have a few months before-"

"So? Who cares."

I rest my case.

**I really didn't like this chapter that much. This is the longest chapter so far.**

**Movie Spoiler**

**You know, in the movie where the Hydra appears, isn't being able to breathe fire a little counterintuitive? I mean, hydras are destroyed by fire. Like wtf.**

**Review!**

**Where should the next hide-and-seek arena be? Currently, it is New York.**

**I'm thinking Niagara Falls or Disneyworld. Review with your choice?**


	10. So rewriting

So, it's been a while since I've updated. I bought a new computer, and gave my old one to my younger sister, but she deleted all my stuff so now I don't have the plans. Will be rewriting, for the millionth time… sigh. Thanks for reading this draft lol.


End file.
